


While you were away...

by 4NG3LSSH4R3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Idiots in Love, Idk what I’m doing, Masturbation, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NG3LSSH4R3/pseuds/4NG3LSSH4R3
Summary: Jean has to go on a business trip and leaves Connie and Sasha home alone when they facetime him to show him how much they miss him
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	While you were away...

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello uh- this is my first time writing and publishing a fanfic and it’s p o r n. Since i suck at this gimme some advice in the comments 😫

God this was literal hell.  
Jean had been away for a week and Connie and Sasha already miss him.

They had already been horny messes but with their boyfriend gone sex didn’t feel the same. They had been keeping touch through texting and frequent calls.

(in groupchat)

Connie!!: Rich boy we miss u 😫

Jean: Rich boy? thats new. anyways i’ve told you i’ll be home in a few more weeks

Sasha!!!!: WEEKS??? we’ve waited long enough baby ://

Connie!!: Yeah and we’ve been horny as hell dude <\3

Jean: 🧍 We can facetime or something but idk what you want me to do

(back in irl)  
“Phone sex? Fuck yeah i’ve been waiting for this!” Connie sat up from next to Sasha and put his phone to the side. He had already been all hot and bothered from the pics they would send to eachother, but now they got the hear Jeans voice again. 

Sasha laughed to herself as she looked into her drawer. “Since today is a ‘special day’ I’m gonna try something a little different.” She pulled something that Connie couldn’t quite see out from the drawer. “Tada! I’ve been waiting to use this for a while!” Sasha placed a strap on the bed and looked at Connie with a devilish smile. 

Connie chuckled a bit. “I mean shit, if that’s really what you wanna try. I’d do anything really.” Connie shrugged. They both stripped off their clothes and crawled on the bed. Sasha set up her phone and started the facetime with Jean. Jean answered quickly, smiling like a fucking idiot. “Fuck, we haven’t facetimed in a while yeah?” Jean sighed. “I mean, you are right.” Sasha laughed. 

Sasha pulled out the strap and showed it on the camera. “Jeez, is that what you’re gonna do? I didn’t even know that you had that.” a light blush was visible on Jeans face. “Honestly i’m a little scared- i’ve only ever taken you and the dildo looks a little bigger than yours.” Connie huffed. “yeah, yeah, you’ll be fine. If you’re used to my size that shouldn’t be too different.” The dildo was about 9 inches while Jean’s dick was about 7 1/2 inches. (it felt necessary to give him a ‘horse cock’ 😛 now laugh at the joke 😐😐😐 /j) 

Sasha grabbed some lube and put it on her fingers. She pushed Connie over and held his hips. Her hand fit nicely against his small frame. “Okay im gonna put my fingers in now!” She chirped. She slowly inserted two fingers as Connie gripped onto the bedsheets. “Fuck, Sasha...” Connie exhaled into the bed. Jean’s entire body was in frame of the camera, and his erection was very visible. 

“You seem to be liking what you’re seeing, huh Jean?” Sasha teased. Jean blushed and looked to the side. “Obviously.” He huffed. Sasha picked up her pace after a minute or two, then taking out her fingers. Connie whimpered at the loss. Sasha lubed up the dildo and turned Connie around. After staring for a while Jean broke the silence. “Well? Gonna ride her or not?” Connie had just realized why Sasha had turned him around. The shorter male slowly lowered himself onto the dildo and let out a small gasp when he was all the way on. 

“Hnhg~ Fuck... I’m not too heavy am I?” Connie breathed out the question. Sasha slowly started moving as Connies moans filled the air. “are you- mmh- just gonna watch?” Connie looked at the screen, implying for Jean to jerk off while he watched his two lovers have sex. Jean got the hint, taking off the sweatpants he was wearing. Jean let out small moans into his hand. “hahh- what would you do if i was there?” Jean smiled mischievously. “hmph, i would bend you over and fuck you too!” Sasha huffed. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” Jean picked up the pace of his strokes. 

Connie couldn’t even try to contain his moans as he rode Sasha. “Fuck.. I want you to fuck me Jean-“ Connie moaned, grabbing onto Sasha’s shoulders. “Really now? Well, I’ll keep that in mind- mnph- for when I get back.” Jean huffed. Connie arched his back more as he got closer to his orgasm. “Hahh— Im close-“ Jean moaned. Connie let out a load moan as he came all on himself. Jean came at a similar time, wiping the cum off of himself. 

After Sasha pulled out and they all got dressed, they both got under the covers. The three of them were out of breath and still sweaty. “You said you were still out for a few more weeks, yeah?” Sasha hummed. “Yeah..” Jean panted. Sasha smiled. “We should do that again sometimes.” Connie had already fallen asleep. “Wanna stay on call while we sleep?” Sasha nodded. “I love you.” Jean hummed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty if u read the whole thing ur my little pogchamp <3 also comment some feedback if u wanna


End file.
